Winter Light
by Zillac
Summary: COMPLETED It's near Arya's Birthday, and Eragon doesn't know what to get her. When flying with Saphira, he finds a frozen pond and decides to introduce Arya to his world. Aryagon. About midEldest. Deticated to ChirikoFan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to Winter Light. I was out ice-skating when I came up with this storyline. Please review. Thx, Zillac.**

Eragon and Saphira soared over Elesméra's vast landscape. It was mid-winter, and a sheet of snow covered the ground. Oromis had given them the week off due to Eragon's back spasms. Eragon was pondering on what to give Arya for her birthday.

"_You don't have to give her something _that_ fancy." _Saphira yelled over the roaring wind.

"_She's a princess! And it's her birthday!"_ he yelled back.

"_She's a friend too, you know."_

Eragon sighed and shifted position. He was lucky Arya was still talking to him. He had thought that their friendship might have been ruined upon her seeing the farith. It almost had been. But he couldn't help but see her in the way he did… or feel the way he did.

"_I can read your thoughts, you know." _Saphira said.

The wind had lessened, and Eragon felt safe to look to Saphira's starboard side. A large pond spread out below them, covered with a thin sheet of ice. A light bulb went on in his head.

"_Saphira, do elves ice-skate?"_

"_Ice-what?"_

"_Skate. Lend me your strength."_

Eragon tried to find the correct wording, and then grasped the magic that came to him.

"Frezen du adurna!" he shouted.

The water below gradually turned to ice, using most of Eragon's strength. When it looked solid, he let go.

"_Land, Saphira."_

"_What!! It'll crack under _my_ weight!"_

"_Just do it."_

Saphira headed downward slowly. She placed one cautious foot on the ice, then gradually the other, ready to spring into the air at a moment's notice. The ice groaned, but didn't break. Eragon jumped off. He hit the ice with his feet, slid, and landed on is butt. Saphira took a step, then another, and finally started walking around. She walked in a circle, then in a straight line. It was then that she slid and ran into a nearby snow bank. Eragon laughed, but stopped when a giant snowball was flung at him.

"_Serves you right." _Saphira laughed.

Eragon dug himself out of the snow and laughed. After he hurled a snowball at Saphira, only to get hit with one even bigger than the last, he was frozen.

"Letttts ggo hhome." he said, shivering.

**EragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragon**

After Eragon got some rest, he went off to see Rhunön. When he got to the forge, he greeted her and put a small piece of paper on the counter.

"I need a blade." He said.

She looked up at him, and then went back to her chain mail.

"A blade comes with a handle, a blade and a handle makes a sword, a sword is a weapon, and I vowed not to make weapons." she said.

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Not this blade." he said, gesturing toward the paper.

She put down her chain mail and looked at the piece of paper. She studied it for a minute, and then grinned.

"I know what these are for. Nice invention, but I don't make weapons."

Eragon took the paper from her. His drawing of a boot attached to a blade some how looked to Rhunön like a weapon. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid. You want to put these on in battle and have your dragon fly low. Then you can kick people and the blade will slice through flesh."

Eragon, try as he might stop it, burst out laughing.

"Actually, these are a way humans like to have fun. And they're not for battle, they're for ice." Eragon stated.

"Fine. I will make these, but if they ever, ever, draw blood, a terrible curse will overwhelm you."

"Understood. I will see you soon then, Rhunön-elda." Eragon said, bowing before he left.

**A/N: thanks for reading, now for the review part. Press the little blue button below this that says "go". Then simply type your compliments/complaints/corrections. It will only take 30 seconds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo…Thx to xxSamuraiXxx, Famous4it, Da Bao, DlnSprFan101, The Icebird, reddiefreddie, HHr Its what I believe**, **and ChirikoFan! Now… chappie 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Eragon, Arya, Rhunön, or the quote from Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, but I do own Elwin!**

After Eragon came home from Rhunön's, he sat down at his desk and pulled out a quill and parchments. He bit the tip of the quill, pondering the first line. After he thought he had a good start, he dipped the quill in the ink and applied the first strokes on the parchments.

_The moon and stars are in the sky,_

_The snow upon the ground,_

_And us somewhere in between._

Eragon stopped, not knowing what to write. He wanted to spill his thoughts about Arya onto the parchment, proven to be a difficult task. He tried to dig through his head for the perfect words. Finally, a tune played in his ears. It was a song he remembered from his childhood. He once again dipped the quill in the ink.

_Let the wind rush through your hair,_

_As you soar, _

_Free to do your wish, _

_Free to do your need,_

_Free to take my love._

_Someday,_

_We'll be together,_

_If not today,_

_But it will be someday,_

_Someday when the sun shines,_

_Bright upon your face, _

_Someday when this battle is done,_

_Someday when your trust will be mine,_

_Someday when you'll love me._

Eragon put the pen down, pleased with himself. But he was also scared. What if this song frightened Arya like the farith had? He quickly translated it into the ancient language, then stood. He tucked the papers in his belt and headed out the door.

**AryaEragon AryaEragon AryaEragon AryaEragon AryaEragon AryaEragonArya**

Eragon stepped into the small shop and shook the snow off his boots. He took a look around to see pretty much what he had expected. A small desk was in the center, and instruments hung on the wall. Eragon greeted the band in the back and sat on a bench.

"What can we do for you Eragon shade-slayer?" Edwin, the lead vocalist asked.

"Um…I sort of wrote a song, but I need music to go with it." Eragon answered.

"Of course…let us see." she said, holding out her hand.

Eragon handed her the parchments. The band read them over her shoulder, and after a minute or so, she looked at Eragon.

"Do you have a tune, or should we start from scratch?"

"Um…yeah, I have a tune."

After a few seconds, she asked, "May we hear it?"

Eragon swallowed and started humming. Elwin motioned to her ears, wanting him to hum louder. He closed his eyes and hummed louder. After he finished the song, the band picked up their instruments and started playing. Elwin tapped her foot to the music and began the first lines. It sounded much better than Eragon had ever anticipated. It made him want to laugh, dance, sing cry, and sleep all at once. Eragon felt _totally_ satisfied as the last notes drifted out the window. He thanked the elves and asked if they could play the following day.

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Great! I'll give you directions," Eragon said, placing his hand on her forehead, transferring images. Upon seeing the destination, she raised her eyebrows, a thing that elves seemed to do often. Eragon nodded and headed out the door.

**AryaEragon AryaEragon AryaEragon AryaEragon AryaEragonAryaEragonArya**

On his way to Rhunön's forge, Eragon walked through the snow-covered gardens, amazed by how many flowers still bloomed in the winter. He knelt in the snow and took clippings from a bright white flower and a jet black one. It was then…and only then…that he heard rustling in the bush behind him. He turned slowly. He's already known who it was by her flowery perfume. He hid the flowers behind his back, in hopes that Arya hadn't already seen them. He faced her and smiled.

"Hello." he said. Arya grinned.

"So…who're the flowers for?" she asked.

"Um…Saphira. She loves flowers," he lied. "So, are you busy tomorrow?"

"I'm free after my birthday feast."

"Would you mind sca- I mean going somewhere with me?"

"Shure. An elf _always_ saves room for her friends."

Eragon nodded.

"See you tomorrow, then."

**EragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragon**

Eragon entered the forge. Rhunön faced him. She held out the boots (including the ones he snuck from Arya's quarters) with blades attached.

"Thank you." He said. He reached for the boots, but Rhunön held tight.

"Listen, boy. You don't know what Arya has been through. That girl's had her heart broken more than once, and she may not accept you fear of it happening again. If you hurt her, you'll have _me_ to deal with."

Eragon was dumbfounded. He'd never known…or even thought, that was why she wouldn't accept him. He was also surprised that Rhunön knew so much about Arya. She hadn't acted that nice to her about her return to Elesméra.

"Rhunön, she has broken _my_ heart before, but I would never, never, do the same to her."

Rhunön nodded and let go of the skates.

"Now, go." she said, picking up an unfinished chain mail. Eragon headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, again fans (if you are one), and welcome back to Winter Light. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of it. If I'm pushed enough, I'll make a sequel. So, onto the story…**

Eragon sat at the long table, entirely impatient. Arya sat at the head of the table, for it was her feast. He called Saphira, asking:

"_Is it over yet?"_

"_Close, little one. Just a few minutes." _she answered.

Eragon sunk down in his seat. He longed for meat, a nice, juicy steak. But, no. instead he got cooked yams and cranberry sauce…_without_ the meat. One hunk of deer… just _one_. It wouldn't kill him.

"A toast, to princess Arya" said Islandi.

"To princess Arya," the table cheered. Eragon sipped from the glass of wine in front of him and set it down.

"_Does that mean it's over?" _Eragon asked.

"_Almost," _Saphira answered. _"Patience, little one."_

As the feast came near an end, Eragon jumped from his seat and raced to his room, grabbing the skates. On the way back, he ran into Erwin. She nodded and ran into the shop. He ran back to the feast area, looking for Arya.

"Behind you, Eragon."

Eragon turned, hiding the skates behind his back. Luckily, Arya didn't appear to notice him slide them into his pouch. Eragon smiled. He bowed dramatically, accidentally tripping. He landed on his stomach. Arya burst out laughing. Eragon swore and got to his feet. Arya looked at him.

"You just made my day." She smirked.

"Well, we have a ton more of "day-making" to do. Let's go." He said.

He called Saphira, who was waiting behind the grove of trees. She flew up, heading towards him. He jumped on her back, pulling Arya with him. She wrapped his hands around his waist. Eragon shuddered.

"_Eragon…you have better calm down…" _Saphira warned, lifting off.

"Where are we going again?" Arya asked.

Eragon looked back at her and grinned, the sort of grin that told her that she wouldn't know until he wanted her to know. She grinned back, the sort of grin that one could interpret as one that said: I like you, but you'll have to do something better than that to win me over. He turned around.

"_Do a loop upside down." _He demanded.

"_Huh?" _she asked.

He sent a mind image. Saphira sighed. As they rose upward, Eragon smirked. Arya gasped as they started descending. The frozen pond creped into view…

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, gotta go to bed, so ill try and update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** **Yo. It's Zi. This chapter will, unfortunately be the last, unless someone wants me to make a sequel. And so…**

_I race across a field, full of green grass. A head of blond poked up from the tall grass ahead of me. He turns and smiles at me. He beckons to me and starts to run to a grove of trees. I run along .The wind whips my hair around, the grass brushes against my legs. We reach a clearing. I run into his arms. He holds me, running his fingers through my hair. I hug him._

"_I've missed you so much Faölin." I say._

_He pulls away from me and looks at me with those beautiful eyes. He grabs both my hands._

"_I've missed you to, Arya."_

_He picks me up and twirls me around. We fall on the grass and laugh. He turns to me, suddenly serious._

"_Arya…I've been dead for a year, now…"_

_I stared at him. _

"_Don't talk about it."_

"_Arya…" he said, looking at, her. He got up and helped her up. She sighed._

"_I hate to remember you're not with me anymore."_

"_Arya, I mean it…I've been dead for over a year."_

"_I know, I…I just can't let go."_

_I let a single tear roll down my cheek. He reaches out and holds me tight. I sob silently into his shoulder. _

"_Arya…I love you. But I'm dead. You need someone who can take care of you, someone... alive."_

_I turn and see another figure, standing on the other side of the meadow. I squint. Sure enough, Eragon was here. I turn back to Faölin. He nods. I hug him again. I know that this will be the last time I'll ever see him. He leans down and kisses me, his lips warm and comforting. We stand there for a while. We break apart. I cry into his shoulder. _

"_Will I ever see you again?" I whisper._

_He looks at me and smiles. A single tear rolls down his cheek. I hold him. _

"_I'll always love you," he whispers in my ear. "Always."_

_He lets go and walks away, slowly fading. _

"_I'll always love you, too."_

_I run to Eragon, tears rolling down my cheeks. When I get to him, he places a hand on my cheek._

"We're here, princess." Eragon said. I was lying on the snow, next to Saphira.

**AryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonArya**

Arya had been asleep for most of the ride to the pond. When they finally arrived, Eragon woke her by gently placing his hand on her face.

"We're here, princess," he said when he saw her stir.

She opened her eyes slowly, looked at him, and smiled. He smiled back. He ran over to Saphira and grabbed his pack. He ran back, handing Arya her skates. She studied them for a moment.

"Are these my shoes?" she asked.

"Um…"

Arya laughed.

"You snuck these from my chambers!" she laughed again.

"Well, I'm afraid they're not quite shoes any more."

She looked at them closely. She saw the blade, and looked up at Eragon. He smiled, strapping on his own. She followed his lead. He reached out to help her up. She accepted his help.

"Put your hands on my waist," he instructed.

She did as she was told. Eragon savored the moment and began to skate. Arya held him tight and laughed, her hair flying out behind her. She looked like…like…well, like an elf, a very pretty one. All of a sudden, music started playing. Arya looked around for the source of music. When she saw Erwin and the band, she laughed and waved. She let go of Eragon and tried to skate by herself. She used one foot to propel her across the pond, winding up deep in a snow bank. Eragon skated over. He unburied her, only to be pelted with a snow ball hidden behind her back. He laughed along with her.

**AryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonArya**

As the two sat on a patch of grass (Eragon had melted the snow using magic) eating a meat-free meal of carrots and special wine that Erwin had gave them, Eragon was thinking how to start a conversation. He didn't have the chance. Arya (whom, by the way, had gotten much better at skating) pulled him onto the ice. They skated side by side, Eragon showing off his tricks which Arya, without practice, imitated. Erwin started a beautiful song with a mid-evil flute. Soon, drums accompanied it. Arya laughed and spun as the music got louder and louder. Eragon decided to do a new trick. Not far from him, a waterfall had frozen. He skated to it…going very fast. He skated right up the ice and did a huge back-flip. He landed next to Arya.

The music had slowed down, and Eragon did something very, very dangerous. He leaned in close to Arya, sealing the gap between them. Arya took a step (or more like took a skate) back.

"Why the heck did you do that!?!"

"I…I'm so sorry, ireallydidn'tmeanto,iswear!" he said it so fast he blended his words. Arya grabbed him and pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his. Eragon was shocked. Arya was kissing _him_, not visa-versa.

Arya let him go.

"I love you." she swore in the ancient language.

"I love you, too." he said, also in the ancient language.

**The End….For Now.**

**A/N: O.K. I hope I can do a sequel! Eragon fanfics are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I know that I said I was done, but… This was my best story, so just one more chapter…If you don't want it, don't read it. At the end, I am going to thank _all_ of my reviewers up to this point. Okay, where were we…**

Arya urged her horse to go faster, but Eragon let out a laugh and put his head down. He leapt up a trunk of a huge trunk, and started jumping from branch to branch, as only a skilled elfin prince could. Saphira soared overhead, and by her side was Eriens, a huge silver dragon. Arya laughed and muttered a spell that made the branches shake Eragon fell, hitting each branch, with his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose. He hit the ground, and rolled down the hill to the finish line. He sat up, raised his fist, and fell back down. Arya laughed and pulled her horse to a stop at the top of the hill. She dismounted and rolled down the hill, landing next to Eragon. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Close race," he whispered.

Eriens landed next to them, Saphira beside him. She bent down and used her giant foot to prod Eragon upright. Arya sat up and rubbed her hands, touching her ring on her left hand. Eragon and she had made history; two married riders, two married dragons.

"Well," Eragon said suddenly. "Who's hungry?"

"I am."

_Me too._

_Me three._

**A/N: Okay, that was the last chapter.**

**Okay, now, on to mentioning _Every Single Review_! Starting with the first review…**

**To ChieikoFan: Thank you, I hope that the ice skating was interesting.**

**To ReddieFreddie: Thank you for understanding the writer's block thing. It's good to know I'm not the only one in the world who gets it!**

**To The Icebird:Thanxs! It was very fun typing the Rhunön scene. Love the name.**

**To DlnSprFan101: It's darn good you liked it, Morgan!**

**To DaBao: I hope it ended a good story, too.**

**To Famous4it: !**

**To xxSamurixx: Lol, no. They don't.**

**To HHr Its what I believe: Umm…Thanks!**

**To Roxxanne: That was a very deep-hearted compliment. Thanks.**

**To Aeronnen: Yes, I luv the scene breaker too.**

**To Aeronnen: I'm glad you liked the poem. I worked verrrrry hard on it.**

**To Quinthefikoso: I'm glad you liked it, and as you might have noticed, I did right more. Lol.**

**To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Lol, I DID UPDATE SOON! Lol.**

**To Quinthefikoso: I did write more, and I do not tolerate demands from fans! Lol, got ya, just kiddin. And you're thinking "I even said Please." **

**To Broken Hearts and Stethoscopes: Whew, long name. I did, and the poem was gonna be that song, but I decided other wise.**

**To Jeffaplus: Thank you. **

**To Jenckles: Thanks.**

**To …: lol, Okay…lol.**

**To Casey: I did update. I'm glad you liked it.**

**To Ringwarriorkayla 1507: Thanks. I love the name.**

**To petersusan4eva: Thank you.**

**To Saphirarox: I figure skate too.**

**To Saphirarox: Not over yet, and I'm updating.**

**To Tatablp: Thanks.**

**To Broken Hearts and Stethoscopes: Thank you, It could've been longer, but there's a sequel, and I've gotta save some of my ideas for that.**

**To Bluerose117: Okay, thanks.**

**To petersusan4eva: Thanks. Peter and Susan are related, you know.**

**To AryaFan: Thank you.**

**To Subiko: lol, you're right. I don't know, I wonder…Well, There is winter in this story.**

**To Subiko: hits my head The flowers! I forgot about the flowers! Oh well, I'll add them in the sequel.**

**To Subiko: True. She never laughs in the books.**

**To Brill: Humm…a flare. Oh well.**

**To petersusan4eva: thanks.**

**To Ilikebooks:you are welcome, and thank you for my review.**

**To ChirikoFan: Right. Let's have a cheer everyone! "Arya and Eragon 4eva!" people in the library turn and look oh…okay no talking in the library.**

**To Ashpink: not quite yet…There is still a sequal to right.**

**All done. **

**NOTICE: I was planning on writing a sequel to this. That fell through. I'm planning on deleting most of the stories I posted on here due to the fact that I wrote them when I was, like, five and I have no idea where they are going anymore. I really liked where this story ended, and it's the only story I've ever gotten around to actually finishing. So I'm leaving it. **


End file.
